Our Love
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Rin truly felt like the happiest man alive to just have her by his side, and she felt like the happiest woman alive to have him beside her. *Inspired off of Day One's prompt for RinShi Week.*


There was nothing quite like this.

She stood there, waiting for him, as if she'd always been longing for this moment.

It was a moment, a time, that Rin had never expected to ever have, not since he'd realized that he was a half-demon, and certainly not when he met a woman that he been as amazing and stunning as Shiemi was and still is.

He couldn't see anyone but her anymore as if suddenly everything outside of the two of them ceased to matter.

Rin watched Shiemi step closer now looking every bit happier as if her previous joy coupled with nerves was increased tenfold.

He watched how she clung to her mother as she brought her forth, standing in for her grandmother who would have certainly loved to walk her down the aisle towards him.

Yukio stood just a little towards Rin's side, ready for the moment when his brother finally would need him there.

Rin watched the only person that he'd ever felt this kind of love and connection for, step closer and closer, and almost wanted to beg the music to play faster and for her mother to walk her there at a much faster pace.

The half-demon watched his fiance finally step across that threshold and just millimeters from touching him, and he tried to focus on what the preacher said when all he could see was Shiemi, who was in the most beautiful dress that Rin had ever seen; he had never been the type to know much about fashion, and all he really knew was that her dress made her already beyond beautiful features sparkle more and bring any last bit of attention back onto her.

He could barely focus as he stuttered through his vows with his beautiful soon to be wife at his side as she fought against smiling too widely at the cute way he fumbled and struggled to contain her laughter when Rin almost fumbled a bit too much on his words.

Truthfully, Shiemi would feel a sudden wave of shyness, herself, when her time came to recite her vows though the joy and the obvious truth behind it was enough to light Rin's soul up with joy and absolute elation at the thought of them, finally after all of this time, getting married.

He slowly took her into his arms when it finally came time to kiss her for the first time as her husband.

The way that she melted into his arms as if she truly belonged there and leaned up to remain ever closer to her husband made his heart truly beat and his skin flush in obvious, heartfelt joy.

* * *

Shiemi giggled at the way, Rin fumbled with her in his arms, not all that much better at carrying her into their home even though it had been a while since the first day that he'd carried her home.

She clung to him as she felt his arms hold her close and cradle her near as he barely managed to unlock the door and carry her in.

His wife chose to go easy on him with a twinkle in her eyes as she scrambled out of his arms with a wide smile, "Don't hurt yourself."

Rin rolled his eyes, "I could have managed it."

He still swooped in to steal a kiss that was sweet and almost awkward from the angle they ended up kissing in.

* * *

Shiemi curled up beside him, watching the t.v. play a wide variety of shows as she slowly let her hand soothe the gentle almost ache in her belly before her fingers were captured by sweet hands and another hand traced along her stomach, kindly.

She rolled over slightly to stare at her husband, "Are you worried about our child?"

Rin stared into her eyes and whispered that their kid would be fine with her as its mother.

Shiemi shook her head though she curled closer and murmured, "He or she won't be lonely, will they?"

"How could they be lonely with the most loving parents in the whole world?" Rin asked her with a soft smile on his face; Shiemi often wondered when her husband had grown up so much and became so sweet, but it never did fail to put a smile on her face.

"I don't know." She hummed as she watched Rin trace aimless circles over her stomach as he stared down at it lovingly; she knew that he'd be the best father in the world though she knew he worried over how well he could do as the child's father often enough.

She let her fingers curl tighter around the hand intertwined with hers as she stared into his eyes that were so warm of love.

"I love you." Shiemi smiled as she watched his eyes meet hers and felt the gentle pressure of lips against lips as he whispered that he loved her too.

* * *

Shiemi wondered how she'd gotten so lucky, to meet a man such as Rin, who was more than his blood line suggested and more loving than one would expect of a half-demon.

She stared at how tensely he lied tonight as he tried to sleep while worried about many things; she smiled and scooted closer to gently soothe the aches from his back with the gentlest of touches and the sweetest of kisses.

Shiemi loved him; he was her greatest gift, her most precious blessing, and her perfect treasure that she loved more than anything.

Every second with him reminded her of how blessed she was and left her more excited now for the blessing of their baby to come.

* * *

Rin felt as if Shiemi were his everything and that he couldn't live without her, not anymore, despite how cliche that may have sounded.

There was something about her that never could let him leave it as he really did love her more than anything.

Rin felt more than elated to be a father, but he did feel nervous that he'd never compare to how Father Fujimoto was to him, and that the child would struggle with who he or she was.

He smiled at the way his wife fit into his arms and at the gentle and peaceful smile still on her face as she slept; she was his everything, his special treasure that often reminded him why he tried so hard and how much he really was loved.


End file.
